Table for Three
by silverfox9947
Summary: "Here Sasuke Uchiha was, drowning in pink, and he wouldn't have traded it for any other place in the world." Sasuke x Naruto x Naruko Warnings: Incest and Sakura bashing


**This story was just begging to be written and it wouldn't let me get any sleep. So here it is.**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto x Naruko**

**Warnings: Slight incest, slight mentions of sex, Sakura bashing, excessive amount of pink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

The café was small, mostly pink, and only served sweets and drinks. None of these were the reason as to why Sasuke Uchiha was currently standing in front of Café Amai. He avoided the color pink at all times, hated even the thought of sweets, and only ate at fancy five star restaurants. After all, as the owner of one of the biggest business in the United States, he had a reputation to uphold. So, no, Sasuke Uchiha normally would not be caught dead at the overly pink and sweet Café.

That was, if it wasn't for two things that awaited him inside.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Uchiha. Would you like your usual table?" The hostess, a blond girl by the name of Ino, asked. Ino was one of the few girls working at the restaurant that Sasuke could stand, mostly because she was married and didn't flirt with him every chance she got.

At Sasuke's nod, Ino led him towards the back of the Café, to the one table that sat near the door that lead to the kitchen. The table was permanently reserved for Sasuke, no one else was allowed to sit there. Tsunade, the owner of Café Amai, didn't mind since the table wasn't very popular with the rest of the restaurant goers. It also didn't hurt that Sasuke sent monthly payments of booze.

After getting settled in his chair, shaped like a heart and colored a sickly shade of pink (much to his disgust), and having ordered his usual tea, Sasuke settled back to look around the now familiar surroundings.

Since the Café was geared towards girls, almost everything was varying shades of pink or red. Sasuke's mouth curled in disgust, as he stared at more heart shaped cushions. It turned to one of amusement as he watched boys squirm in discomfort, obviously dragged here by their dates.

'_Although,_' he mused, '_I'm basically in the same boat._'

Suddenly, someone else plopped down in one of the two other chairs that sat at his table. Spotting long golden hair, Sasuke let a smirk slip onto his face. Slowly, his eyes moved down the girl's body. She wore the stranded Café Amai waitress outfit, a short (pink) dress with a white apron over the front. "You look cute." Sasuke teased, smirking as he met angry blue eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what have I told you about teasing me in this outfit. You know I hate it." Naruko Uzumaki growled at him, grimacing down at her uniform. She was the first reason as to why Sasuke endured all of this.

The second bounced through the kitchen doors carrying two plates of Devil Food cake. "Bastard! I heard you had come early!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted, a wide grin splitting his whiskered face. He wore the guy version of the Amai uniform, skin tight (pink) jeans and a (pink) shirt, completed by the same white apron that Naruko wore.

Naruto sat in the last chair, putting one plate in front of Naruko, who momentarily forgot her anger to focus on more important things, and grinned at the glared Sasuke was giving him. "You know," Naruto began, digging his fork into the moist cake, "You might not be so grumpy if you gave one of our cakes a chance. They're extra good~" Naruto sang, waving his fork in front of Sasuke's face, which was scrunched up in disgust.

Sasuke pushed the fork away. "No thank you."

Naruto just shrugged. "Your loss." With that, he plopped the cake into his mouth and moaned, closing his eyes in bliss.

Sasuke smirked. "You know, Naruto, you look exactly the same way when you're giving me a blow-"

"Shut up!" Naruto and Naruko both shouted, covering their ears and glaring him. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Pervert." Naruko muttered, Naruto nodding his agreement.

Sasuke shrugged. "You are what you are."

Naruto huffed before turning to Naruko. "So, how was class today?" With that, the two jumped into a long conversation about their day, with Sasuke just listening and nodding here or there.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he watched their faces, the way their eyes would light up, and the goofy grins that overcame them. For a bit, he could relax and not have to worry about impressing anyone.

"Look, Naruko the bastard can actually smile." Sasuke glared at Naruto, but that only succeeded in making him laugh.

Naruko laughed too. "Truly a miracle." Sasuke turned his glare to her, but she only rolled her eyes. "Really, Sasuke, you should know better. We've became immuned to your glare."

"I'm going to tie you both to the bed when we get home." Sasuke muttered.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Both Naruto's and Naruko's laughs were cut off by a small cough. All three looked up to find Ino standing by their table, looking nervous.

"Something wrong, Ino?" Naruko asked.

Ino licked her lips before replying. "There's a customer demanding your presence, Naruto." Ino shifted again, her eyes darting to all three confused faces before taking a deep breath to continue. "It's Sakura."

Naruto's eyes widened as both Sasuke's and Naruko's twisted to one of disgust. "S-S-Sakura? As in Sakura Haruno?" Ino gave a jerky nod of conformation. Naruto turned his stun eyes to find both Sasuke and Naruko watching him carefully. Naruto tried to smile, to make it seem like he wasn't affected by the girl's name, but he couldn't. That name held too many memories, most of them bad ones.

All four of them knew Sakura from high school. She had been Naruko and Ino's best friend and Naruto's girlfriend. In the year and a half that Naruto had dated her, she had almost caused the destruction of Naruto's and Sasuke's friendship, had made Ino cry more than once, and had tried to make Naruko the most hated girl at their school. There was also the fact that she had only dated to Naruto to get closer to Sasuke, and, when that didn't work, had viscously dumped him.

Naruto shook his head, no he wouldn't think about that now. He had Sasuke and Naruko, Sakura was a thing of the past. He could face her now. Bracing himself, he told Ino "Tell her I'll be there shortly." Ino looked like she didn't think that was a good idea, but nodded anyways and left to go tell Sakura.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes. He defiantly didn't like this. Sakura had been a leech in high school, always following him around. So in their junior year, when she suddenly decided to give in to Naruto and date him, he knew something was wrong. Naruto and he had constantly fought about her, Naruto's inner insecurities trying to convince him that Sasuke was trying to steal Sakura from him. Their fights became nastier until, eventually, they stopped talking. It was a dark time for both of them, one that they rarely talked about. So Sakura suddenly showing up in their lives, after almost ten years, was very suspicious.

"It's ok." Naruto said, already getting up. "I have to do this."

"You don't have to do shit." Naruko spat angrily. She hated Sakura with a passion. Not only did she break her brother's heart, but, after doing so, tried to spread rumors about him. And, when Naruko confronted her in class, Sakura made it her mission to make Naruko's life hell. Luckily, she had Naruto and Sasuke to fall back on. "You don't have to say anything to her, except maybe 'Hey, how's life treating you, bitch.'"

"Naruko, I'm not doing this for her, it's for me." Seeing the determined look in Naruto's eyes, Sasuke and Naruko glanced at each other and nodded before standing up.

"Then we're going with you." Naruto blinked before breaking out into a goofy grin. He knew that the last thing Sasuke and Naruko wanted to do was talk to Sakura, so them coming to make sure that he was ok meant a lot to him.

It didn't take long to make their way to the front of the Café, where Ino told them that Sakura was waiting outside. By the way her face was flushed in anger, Naruto could already tell that this was going to go horrible, but he had already committed to doing this. So, taking a deep breath, he led the way out the door.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

One thing Naruto had to admit about Sakura, she had always been pretty, and the years didn't seem to change that. Her hair was the same bubble gum pink, her eyes the same shade of green, her lips twisted in the same smile that promised seduction and destruction. She probably weighed about the same as when he last saw her, judging by the short, skin tight, black dress she wore. '_The exterior sure looks good,_' Naruto thought, slowly looking her over, '_but the interior is a nasty black pit of bitch.' _He was pleased to see her face tighten when she saw Sasuke and Naruko. '_This might be bearable._'

"Why, hello Naruto." Her voice was sultry, something that once made his knees go weak. Now, it just gave him a headache. "Sasuke, Naruko." She said dismissively.

That only succeeded in making Naruto angry. Sakura could be as mean as she wanted to him, he could handle it, the same way he handled it ten years ago, but he wouldn't stand seeing her treat them the same way. "What do you want, Sakura?" He said, displeasure filling every word.

"Now, Naruto, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend." Sakura said, eyes lowing to half-mast and a smirk plastered on her face, obviously enjoying the way Sasuke and Naruko tensed.

"_**Ex**_-girlfriend." Naruto bit out, making sure to punctuate the ex.

Sakura laughed, a low, throaty sound, and waved away his words as if they didn't mean anything. Naruto clenched his fist and tried to count to ten in his head, tried to calm down, he wouldn't let her see how much she got to him, wouldn't let her win.

"Sakura, either tell me what you came here for or get out." Naruto gritted out through his teeth.

"Why, Naruto, I thought it was obvious." Sakura purred. He manicured hand, which looked like claws to Naruto, reached up to slid one finger down his chest. "I came for **you.**"

Naruto flinched away. He didn't know if he should be shocked or angry that Sakura thought she could have him so easily. He decided to be angry when she tried to grab his hand and pull him towards her. Pulling his hand away, he glared at her. "Well, you can't have me."

Sakura just smiled that damned smile of hers. "Oh, I think I can." She ran her hand down her chest, trying to draw attention to her breast, but Naruto held no interest in her or her cleavage.

Seeing the slight disappointment in her eyes that he wasn't following her hand and drooling, it suddenly hit him. She actually thought she could seduce him. '_This whole situation would be funny if it wasn't so twisted._' He thought solemnly. Tired of her games, Naruto sighed. "I think you should go, Sakura."

Sakura pouted. "But _why_?" She whined. This wasn't going as she had planned. Naruto was supposed to fall head over heels in lust with her and she could wave him in her bastard of a husband's face.

"Because I said so." He stated, not caring anymore. He had come out to prove, once and for all, that he was truly over Sakura, that Sasuke and Naruko had cured him of her poison. Now that he had, he was done with her and she was wasting her time. "Go find some other sap to seduce." Naruto turned to go back inside, noting the pleased looks on Sasuke and Naruko's faces. He didn't get far before a hand grabbed his and pulled him back.

"I don't want anyone else but you." Sakura pleaded, fake tears piling up at the corners of her eyes.

"Sure, just like you did in high school." He sneered at her. "Well, I'm in a relationship."

Sakura snorted. "And I'm married, really, what does being in a relationship have to do with anything?"

Naruto would like to say he was shocked but, really, he kind of expected it from Sakura. Naruto tried pulling back, but Sakura's grip was strong. "Let me go, Sakura! Just go back to your husband, I'll go back to work, and we'll go on with our merry lives."

"No!" Sakura shouted. "You are not rejecting me. You can't reject me. You have to want me." She started to sound a little desperate. He had to want her, it's what made her beautiful.

"Well, I don't. So. Get. Off." Naruto was finally able to pull his arm out.

"Why? Why won't you be with me?" A bit of pity welled up Naruto's chest.

"I told you. I'm in a relationship." Naruto told her, his voice soft. Sakura sounded so desperate, it was kind of pitiful, actually.

"With who?" She demanded.

Naruto hesitated. It's not like he was ashamed about his relationship, but they had never really told anyone. Sasuke didn't really care, but the twins didn't want to tarnish his reputation. They had decided that they'll keep a low profile till they decided otherwise. They only ones to really know, or at least suspect, were the workers at Café Amai and that was just because Sasuke visited the twins too often. While he wanted Sakura off his back, he knew that if he told Sakura, it'll be in the newspapers the next day.

Deciding it wasn't worth it, Naruto opened his mouth to say no one, but before he could, Sasuke stepped up next to him and grabbed his hand.

"He's in a relationship with me." Sasuke said confidently. Naruto looked just as shock as Sakura. Her eyes were wild with jealously and her mouth hung opened. It opened even wider when Naruko took Naruto's other hand.

"With me too." Naruko said, smirking evilly as she continued. "Oh, I'm also dating Sasuke."

Naruto looked between his two lovers, a smile on his face and love in his eyes. Sure, it wasn't the best way to announce their relationship, but it proved how much they loved him.

His happy moment was ruined by Sakura's snort of disgust. "So, Naruto," the name was spat out, "you're a faggot. And a whore. And into your sister." Her eyes glowed with hate, but weirdly, it was only for Naruto. Naruto, the boy who was never cute enough in high school, but suddenly turned wicked hot. Naruto, who had always kept Sasuke's attention from her. Naruto, who had refused **her**, Sakura Hyuga. Her eyes narrowed. She'd show them. **No one** turned down Sakura. "You know, Sasuke," she said, turning her attention onto said boy, ignoring the dangerous way Sasuke's and Naruko's eyes narrowed. She was too busy focusing on the hurt in Naruto's. "If you were that desperate to get laid, you should have come to me. I would give you anything you wanted, and I'm sure as hell a better shag than _Naruto_." Hearing his name like that, as if he should apologize for bearing that name, cut Naruto deep. This was turning out bad and he was afraid of the way Naruko shook and how still Sasuke was. But Sakura was oblivious to it all as she continued. "I mean, Naruko, I could understand. She at least looks acceptable. But Naruto? He looks like he had hit every branch on his way down the ugly tree. Let's not forget he's doing his sister! I mean, how deprived do you have to be to have sex with your sister, and not just his sister, but his twin. Must be a narcissist as well." With every word, Naruto could feel him sinking into himself. He knew that Sakura was trying to hurt him, but that didn't change the hurt he felt. Sakura had to know that she had won, she had hurt the blonde again, but she wouldn't stop. "Does he have blackmail on you, Naruko, because I know that there is no possible way that you would willing have sex with him? What a terrible older brother you are, Naruto. Tricking Naruko that way-"Sakura would have continued, but she had suddenly found herself on the ground, her right cheek stinging, as Naruko stood above her, panting with anger.

"How dare you, you bitch!" Naruko screamed, not caring that she was attracting the attention of a few people walking by. She was too angry to care, too angry to listen to Sakura cut her brother down once more. Naruto was her world, as was Sasuke. Naruto had practically taken care of her her whole life, raising her in the orphanage and making sure they would never separate. When they had meet Sasuke, Naruko hadn't liked him at first, but Naruto encouraged her to give him time. In middle school, they were there for her when she was teased for developing too early. In high school, they helped her through break ups and crushes. They were there to encourage her to continue her education, to become the world's best doctor, even after the head of the medical school told her that she was too stupid to get in. The only thing to make her birthday special was seeing Naruto's grinning face and Sasuke's smirking one. She had always known that Naruto and she had a bond that was inseparable, and she didn't care that that bond eventually led to sex. If she could spend the rest of her days trapped between Naruto and Sasuke, forever on their bed, she knew she would die a happy women. Sakura would **not** belittle what they had. It was too important.

Sakura stared at her in shock, as if she hadn't expected anyone to stop her. Naruko crouched down to her level, getting her face as close to Sakura's as she could, and smirked as Sakura flinched back a little. "You will never talk to Naruto again, you will never try to contact him. If you try to get him alone, I will know about it, I will find you, and I will beat the ever living shit out of you. Do you understand?"

Sakura tried to glare back at her, but it was ruined by the fear in her eyes. "You can't touch me!"

"I already did." Naruko made her eyes go cold, showing Sakura she was serious. "And I will do it again if you so much as breathe the same air as Naruto. Now, do you understand?"

Sakura gulped. "Y-y-yes!"

"Good." Standing up, Naruko waved her hand dismissively. "You can go now?"

Sakura went.

Naruko watched the pink hair floozy almost run down the sidewalk before she turned to find that Naruto was wrapped around Sasuke, his body shaking. Naruko met Sasuke's eyes over Naruto's blond hair, both silently communicating before they both nodded. They would do everything in their power to make sure that this didn't happen again. Sighing softly, Naruko hugged Naruto from behind. None of them talked, just felt each other's presence.

Naruto was the one to break the silence. "I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are." But Sasuke's soft smile softened his words. It made Naruto laugh, the happy sound lighting the mood. "Maybe next time, you'll listen to us when we say something doesn't sound like a good idea."

Naruto gave an easy smile. "Maybe, but probably not. But that's ok, because I know you two will be here for me." Naruto gave each of them a small kiss, before twisting out from between them and skipping back to the door. "Now come on, we have cake to finish." With that he flung the door open, yelling "I'm back!"

Naruko shook her head. "What are we going to do with him?"

"How should I know? He's your brother." Sasuke said, smirking at her.

"Yeah, well even I can't answer that." Naruko sighed. "We better go in before he eats my cake too." Sasuke laughed, a deep rumbling sound, and wrapped his arm around Naruko's waist. Surprised by the move, Naruko looked up at him.

Sasuke just shrugged. "No reason to hide now, is there?" Even though he sounded the same as he always did, confident and a bit arrogant, Naruko saw the slight hesitation in his eyes and felt his hand twitch, as if he was about to move it.

Naruko grabbed his hand, keeping it around her waist, and smiled at him. "No, no reason at all." The two followed Naruto in.

~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~Line~

Naruto did eat Naruko's cake.

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruko chase Naruto around the Café, trying to swat him with a broom she stole from another waitress and cursing him out. Naruto laughed, nimbly dodging and twisting between tables and people.

'_Why do I put up with them?_' he thought. But he knew why. He had met the twins in middle school. He had tried to stay away from them, for some stupid reason that he couldn't remember, but with Naruto's infectious laugh and Naruko's attitude (she was the only girl who hadn't suddenly been fawning over him), plus them not leaving him alone, and he couldn't help but become friends with them. High school was a trying time, his father had pressured him into being the president of everything, but Naruto and Naruko were there to help him relax and be there when needed ( Naruto even became Vice President of their class just so he could help lighten the paperwork Sasuke had to deal with). Sakura was a slight set back, although a dark one, but once he had heard from Naruko how bad the breakup had been, he was the shoulder Naruto cried on. The day they finally got together was the night Sasuke found out his parents had died in a car crash. Naruto had gotten a drunk call and he and Naruko had rushed over to Sasuke's apartment, only to find a smashed Sasuke. They had stayed, drinking (at Sasuke's request), and holding Sasuke as he cried for the first time in his life. Sometime, in their drunken state, one thing lead to another, and they had ended up in bed together. Of course, when they woke up, heads pounding, there was the guilt, confusion, and (in Naruto's and Naruko's case) slight disgust. But they had worked through that too. They came to his parent's funerals, holding his hands the whole day. They were there when he took over his father's company. He got them to move into a house with him, a whole battle on its own, and was helping Naruko pay for medical school (he had offered to pay for the whole thing, but was instantly shot down and threatened to never offer such a thing again). He was even supportive of Naruto wanting to be the head chief at Café Amai, and, eventually, the owner.

'_They had gone through hell for each other._' Sasuke thought, smirking as Tsunade finally came out to yell at the troublesome blonde twins. Laughing as Tsunade started into a long lecture and how sorry they should be, though they didn't look sorry at all, Sasuke couldn't have been more at peace. Here Sasuke Uchiha was, drowning in pink, and he wouldn't have traded it for any other place in the world.

**Please Review**


End file.
